


Fifty shades of Red

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there are over 280 shades of red but I'm not doing them all. This set of drabbles will be around the shades of red. I will use the name, the meaning or the letters of the shade. I hope you enjoy. They will be about anything and everything concerning Jane, Lisbon and Red John.<br/>I know I've neglected this terribly but have now added nine new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amaranth

**Amaranth - An imaginary flower that never fades**

The door closes softly behind him as he exits the facility. He was almost broken beyond repair but vengeance has put him back together. 

It was a bloodbath, caused by the monster to save him. For hours he smelt the blood, trapped, reliving the feel of his touch and his words. 

He thought he'd killed him but it was just a trick. 

6 month's he spent in solitude, denying himself, his work, his couch, her. 

Months spent whittling the list. Only seven names away. He's toying with his mind, telling him he knows. taunting, threatening, killing. 

Red John is mine! 


	2. Candy apple Red

Lisbon steps out of the elevator. She likes to arrive early while the place is quiet, it eases herself into the day. Often it starts early with a crime scene and a dead body. Mornings is not her best time of day, so a quiet start suits her best.

She enters her office, puts away her purse and boots up the computer before heading for the kitchen to make some coffee. The steaming cup in her hand she returns to her office, where sitting on her desk is an apple. She smiles, Quiet starts to the day are definitely best.


	3. Mahogany

At this time of year Lisbon keeps an especially close eye on Jane. Usually the saying that 'Time is a great healer' is proven right. For her time has lessened the intense pain and loneliness that she felt at the loss of her Mother. Sometimes the day can pass without her thinking about it.

But not Jane. Each year that passes without catching Red John makes each anniversary harder than the last.

Today he's ignoring the crime scene and is gently stroking the mahogany wood of the grand piano he found in another room, alone in his thoughts and misery.


	4. Blood

The opening of the door is driven by many things.

It couldn't be true!

I had to know

Maybe they could still be alive

It's someone's cruel joke

Red John is lying.

It couldn't be true!

No!No! it is true!

They're dead

They're gone

They're eyes...

No response to my touch

No warm air on my cheek

No arms wrap around me.

Red!

Red wall

Red sheets

Red pajamas

Red skin

Red suit.

Red tears

Wet fingers in my hand

Wet hair buried in my face

Wet lips to say good-bye

Too quiet

Too still

It can't be true...


	5. Turkey red

Lisbon is wary of animals not under control. Animals in the wild, where you can't anticipate what they're going to do or how they'll react. There are animals kept by humans she's happy to stay away from. Which is why she isn't pleased to be following Jane in to a pen of turkeys because he's certain there is something in there that will break the case. She stands there, unable to move, turkeys surrounding her, leaving Jane alone to search the place. He shouts and holds up the missing necklace, he's beaming. She smiles at her uncontrollable and unpredictable consultant.


	6. Scarlet

Jane comes in to Lisbon's eye line and she's unsuccessful in stifling a giggle.

"What are you wearing Jane?"

"Just the usual three-piece suit."

"I can see it's a suit but it's definitely not usual."

"My other suits were looking old after wearing them every day, I felt it was time for new, and my tailor asked me to try a new cloth."

"The colour's very nice"

"Thank you"

She pities the agent who annoys her today, because she's not being seen dead with Jane. She bursts out laughing at hearing Rigsby say:

"Jane Whose your tailor? Scarlett O'Hara?"


	7. Lava

Lisbon knows he's a disaster waiting to happen and there's every chance she will be right there along with him. when the tornado hits, the earthquake shakes or the volcano erupts. She booked her place the moment she accepted him on her team.  
That's not exactly true she could have kept him at arms length, kept it professional. Accepted his brilliant insights, and gone home at night. shutting her door to his manipulation, his chaos, his pain.

Announced by the sound of gun shot. The eruption of bullets tearing through cloth, skin, and organs. Lava of blood, tears, and destruction!


	8. Strawberry

Jane soaks up the warmth of the sun. His face turned upwards, eyes closed. Lisbon smiles, it's like he's using the sun to energize himself. It's been a hard week. More torment from Red John has seen him having less sleep than usual. The telltale signs of guilt and grief written on his grey features ,dulling his eyes. Now his blonde curls shine, his skin is golden. He senses her near and turns to look at her. His green eyes sparkle and he gives her a beaming smile.

"Lisbon would you like one?"

She bites into a sun drenched strawberry


	9. Upsdell Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I set myself a little challenge with this one. The first letters of each sentence make up the shade of Red. There are ten lines and each one is ten words long and split between the two. I wasn't allowed to think too long before writing the first word. It was fun. Hope you like the result.

**U **p until this moment she thought she knew him well.  
 **P **erhaps over time this moment will fade in her memory.  
 **S **ometimes she hates herself for all the things she's done.  
 **D **oes everything have to be about him all the time.  
 **E **ventually it had to come to ahead. She's always known.********************

****************************L **eaving has been the second hardest thing he's ever done.  
 **L **etting her think he doesn't care anymore is the third.  
 **R **ed John's promised he won't hurt her if he comes.  
 **E **ven if she never forgives him, he'll pay that price.  
 **D **eath may be in their future, better him than her.******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	10. Rust

He hadn't expected this to happen, He should be dead or in prison. He's never given it a moments thought or consideration. Never allowing himself to hope, to dream. He's lived on anger, hate and revenge. They have fueled his movements every day. Given him the strength to wade through his grief and aching loss. Now they are gone, expunged by a knife and seeping blood - a righteous kill. Now all he finds is an empty shell, all other feelings locked away behind a door now stiff and rusty. He's unable to open it, he doesn't know how. But someone does.


	11. Fire Engine Red

Jane wakes coughing. He's disoriented, suddenly reality hits him like a bolt of lightning. He's in his home, his bedroom, smoke is filling up his room and flames are licking at the doors. He rushes to the window and pulls with all his might, but, it won't open. He turns around for something to throw at it and there is Angela. She's beckoning him, he stands transfixed, not believing his eyes, the smoke and heat forgotten. He moves and grabs her hand, it feels like nothing. He's flying, above and away, peaceful.

He wakes, in his attic, tired, still hunting.


	12. Hot Pink

"Mrs Conners? I'm Agent Lisbon and this is my consultant Patrick Jane."

Mrs Connors turns her attention to Jane. She looks him up and down appreciatively.

"Well, well, well handsome. Where have you been all my life, as they say."

Jane holds up his hand and shows her his ring.

"Married."

"You think I let a little thing like that stop me getting what I like."

"I'm not for getting."

"Are you sure?"

She leans in close and whispers in his ear and then invites them into her house.

Lisbon smirks:

"Jane you're blushing."

"I feel violated."


	13. Brick

He doesn't see it coming. The brick comes flying from behind. His head explodes and the pain brings stars and as dizziness over takes him he sinks to his knees.

He's to take a brick and write on it something that he has to live for, take another one and do the same, laying it on top of the next, and slowly he will rebuild his life. He picks up one brick and leaves the hospital

He drops his brick with a sigh of relief. It breaks into a million pieces and he walks away leaving it on the grass


	14. Cardinal

Lisbon kicks Jane's couch, He doesn't stir.

"I know you're not a sleep Jane. I've watched lying on this couch enough times to know when you're sleeping."

Jane pops open one eye .

"So what's so important that you're standing here bothering me."

"You know exactly why I'm here Jane."

"I certainly don't. You're angry tone would suggest that I've done something wrong, but I assure you I haven't."

"No? It wasn't you that made an anonymous phone call, that had Senator Westlake almost arrest-ed as a peeping tom?"

"No! Well yes. He put his hand on me."

"Jane get over it."


	15. Desire

"Hey have you seen the new consultant Abbott hired?"

"Yum-my I certainly have. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through those curly locks"

"I only saw him from behind and followed him up three flights of stairs.

"Careful girl he's wears a wedding band on one of those slender fingers of his."

"Yea, but, I hear that his wife died a long time ago. It's just habit."

"He lost a child as well.."

"Awww, the poor man."

"…to a serial killer."

" Red John! He killed him with his bare hands"

"Gosh honey, that smile slays me every time!"


	16. Electric Red

Jane knocked on the door of Lisbon's apartment.. They've been invited, no, ordered, to attend a dinner heightening the awareness of the work of the CBI and it's success. Not only has she to dress up, but she has to give a speech too. He's given her pointers and listened to it many times and it's a very good speech, succinct but informative, with humour. He hears a stressful call from within to enter. He opens the door and steps in. An electrical charge drops him to the ground, and a smiley face mocks him and his world goes black.


	17. Flame

"Everybody hold hands and concentrate on the flame. Stare deep into its center and empty your mind….. Now think about the one you love who isn't here anymore, who you wish to speak to to-night…..great. Picture them in your mind… they're standing in the flame…waiting to talk to you…waiting to reassure you that they're fine…..waiting to help you.  
I feel a presence…..it's a woman…she seems angry….she says…Get on with your life…..what are you doing here….be happy…..it wasn't your fault Patrick…..it goes with being a cop...love you.


	18. Jasper

"Have you ever been to Canada Jane?"

"Once."

"I'm looking at Jasper National Park for a few days."

"Camping!"

"Yea, don't you camp?"

"If we were meant to camp, we'd have fur."

"That's how we used to live for many, many, years."

"Okay, let me refrain this. If I was meant to camp I'd have fur."

"Whoa, something Patrick Jane can't do."

"I never said I couldn't do it. I can make a fire and sleep on the ground, even make a decent cup of tea. I just choose not to do it."


	19. Fuzzy Wuzzy

For twenty minutes Jane's stared at the sleeping bundle in the bassinet. He jumps up when she stirs. Angela laughs.

"She's probably dreaming, wait until you're sure she's awake."

Jane reluctantly sits back down and takes his wife's hand. She gives it a squeeze.

"Just be patient Patrick, you have her whole life to spend with her, she's had a hard time, being born, and bathed and pricked, let her sleep."

Jane stands up not able to resist any longer. As he strokes her head she opens her eyes and looks at him and his world and heart is complete.


	20. Lust

Lust  
He's makes a double take, surely he read that wrong? She didn't just look at him in that way? Their relationship has never been on that level. True, they're close, she's the one he goes to when he's troubled, when he's happy, when he wants to tease, when he wants to talk, when he just doesn't want to be alone. She's his best friend but this….

He read it! I looked at him in 'that' way and he read it.! Oh what must he be thinking! I must get out of here! Where's his socks! Stop looking at his ankles!


	21. Geranium

Lisbon hated her job in Washington but she loved having a house. Now she's back looking at apartments. Despite work she managed to fit in some viewings recommended by Kim. She finally found a place. A lot of her stuff she put in storage, but, as she looks around her new place she likes it. It's not as cozy as her Washington home but it'll do. She shrugs, who has time to clean a whole house anyway. There's a knock at the door. It opens to reveal Jane with a grin on his face and a plant in his hand.


	22. Harvard Crimson

Mr. Rowan's indignant:

"You can't talk to me this way, I'm somebody, I went to Harvard, I run a major company, I've influence on Capitol Hill!"

Jane's shaking his head.

"Oh that is bad luck, because a memo came out just last week."

He turns to Lisbon.

"Now what did it say…..Oh I remember. It announced the beginning of 'Be rude to Harvard graduates month'. You did graduate didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"If only you'd murdered your wife last month, or next month, then my colleague would use the furry handcuff, less chaffing. Arrest him Lisbon."


	23. Jelly Bean

"I raise you five jelly beans."

Jane studies his foe.

"A desperate move Lisbon. I'll meet your five and raise you five more."

Lisbon looks at her dwindling pile of beans and back to her hand. She picks up five more beans and adds them to the pile.

"I call. Full house, three kings and a pair of aces."

"That's a fine hand Lisbon, but not quite good enough."

Jane lays four two's on the table.

Lisbon shakes her head.

"Why do I play with you?"

Because you love me and hate jelly beans."

"True, I really hate Jelly beans!


	24. Maroon

"What's taking that break down truck so long?"

"Aw Lisbon lighten up, it's beautiful country, sit back and relax."

"Sit back and relax. First it's getting late and second I've had to listen to you wax lyrical on the beauty of a new flavour of tea. Who can talk for three hours about tea!"

Jane shrugs.

"No need to be snippy. I was only sharing and tea is a fascinating subject."

"I'm a coffee drinker."

"One day Lisbon I will break you of that habit."

"Don't hold your breath, unless of course you're going to start talking about tea again."


	25. Wicked

Jane looks at Lisbon astonished.

"Lisbon, I didn't expect you back so quickly, I thought you would be stuck helping out that computer guy for hours."

Lisbon smiles proudly..

"I know, but I wasn't head of a unit for years without learning a trick or two about man management."

Jane cocks his head in admiration.

"Well done. What trick is that?"

"Delegation."

Jane beams deliciously.

"You're a wicked woman Lisbon, I pity the poor guy that has that job. I like Wiley, but computer stuff is so boring."

Jane looks past Lisbon.

"Why is Wiley looking at me?"

"Bye Jane."


	26. Wild watermelon

It's the CBI summer fayre., held on behalf of Bobby, his Daddy killed during a police operation, the boy's in hospital awaiting his second operation. The money raised goes towards his college fund. Attendance mandatory, taking part compulsary. Jane's entered into the Watermelon obstacle course. The contestants eat through a huge chunk of watermelon before going through undignified obstacles. A melon soaked shirt the first of their humiliations. Everyone gathers eager to see the Consultant brought down along with his dignity. They know their hopes are dashed when Jane stylishly wears a large apron, graced with a picture of Bobby.


	27. Rosso Corsa

"What's going on here?"

Jane looks up from where he's bent over and beams.

" Oh, hi Lisbon, want a piece of the action, I saw these and thought they would be fun to pass the time away while we wait for another murder."

Jane's pointing to four wind up cars standing in a line. He waves a yellow one at her with a grimace.

"Sorry this is all that's left. Rigsby's blue, Cho black, Van Pelt white and I'm red."

"What's the prize?"

Jane shrugs.

"No not playing."

"Dinner paid for at O'Malley's"

Lisbon grabs the car.

"I'm in."


	28. Barn Red

I've always wanted Lisbon to find someone to make her happy. She hasn't had anyone special since I've known her. I hated the idea of her being alone when I skipped the country, she only had me.

Now here's Pike, I like him, he's a nice guy, he'll be good for Lisbon.

So why am I feeling like this? Why am I angry that she arrived late? Why did the phone call irritate me?

I don't want to lose her! I may actually love her!

Wake up you idiot! 'May' is not going to shut the door before she bolts.


	29. Beetroot

Cho appears next to Fischer.

"What you looking at?"

"Those two."

Cho follows her gaze towards Jane and Lisbon deep in conversation.

"What do you think he's saying to her?"

"Why?"

"Look she's as red as a beetroot."

"I have no idea and I don't care."

He walks off so Fischer can't see the slight smirk playing on his face. He remembers the only other time he's seen Lisbon blush.

"Yeah but not for the reasons you're thinking.."

"What am I thinking?"

"Never you mind"

Cho knew then and knows now, he takes out his phone to call the Rigsby's


	30. Bittersweet

They've been on the road for two hours with six more stretching before them She prefers to fly, the roads are so long and boring, the scenery rarely changing. So why has she volunteered to ride along with Jane? His eyebrow arched in surprise when she did. He'd been trying to get her to agree for weeks, but each time she wiggled out of it. Then she realised Jane would be trapped, he couldn't escape. It's the perfect place and opportunity and she can't believe she hadn't thought of it before. He won't know what's hit him. She smiles.

"Jane….


	31. Bittersweet Shimmer

He's been avoiding Cho all day. He and Lisbon had arrived an hour earlier than Cho and Fischer. They prepared themselves for their arrival. Jane could tell immediately he first laid eyes on Cho that he knew. Despite his reputation of the emotionless Cho, just one glance in his direction told him that Cho knew. What really surprises him is that Fischer knew too. He studied Lisbon no, she's playing it just like he said. How do they know? He catches himself in the mirror. He doesn't recognise the guy staring back at him, it's his fault, he's the leak.


	32. Claret

"I have to go"

The words catch in Lisbon's voice. Jane's up on his feet instantly, Lisbon's revelation has him reeling.

"Don't go Lisbon we need to talk."

"It's late Jane."

Lisbon's underlying meaning is another punch to Jane. He looks in to her eyes, his voice a desperate whisper.

"But not too late?"

He searches her face for reassurance, she looks down in defeat.

"He's nice guy Jane."

He moves closer.

"Yes, a better man than I."

He strokes her face with his thumb.

"You won't regret this."

"I alrea…"

Jane interrupts.

"I'll make sure."

"Promise?"

He kisses her.


	33. Rosso Corsa

"What's going on here?"

Jane looks up from where he's bent over and beams.

" Oh, hi Lisbon, want a piece of the action, I saw these and thought they would be fun to pass the time away while we wait for another murder."

Jane's pointing to four wind up cars standing in a line. He waves a yellow one at her with a grimace.

"Sorry this is all that's left. Rigsby's blue, Cho black, Van Pelt white and I'm red."

"What's the prize?"

Jane shrugs.

"No not playing."

"Dinner paid for at O'Malley's"

Lisbon grabs the car.

"I'm in."


	34. Big dip O'Ruby

Everything's out of his control and the scenery's a blur as they hurtle onwards. He looks around hopelessly for a way out but there's only hard ground speckled with stones that will hurt if he exits at this speed. He can't jerk the wheel or the vehicle will tip. Just feet away his yells to stop are futile, nothing can prevent what's about to happen. He closes his eyes grabs hold and he and his stomach accept their fate.

"Whooo. That was great." Yells Jane

Abbot opens his eyes as the golf cart climbs out of the big dip.


	35. Cornell Red

"I hate these university types, always so pompous"

Jane mutters to himself. Why is it these 'educated types' can spot someone who's, let's say, lacking in the conventional educational experience. They immediately invoke a 'holier than thou' attitude and look down their noses at him and invariable he has an overwhelming urge to bring them down a peg or too, and it's so easy. But today he's to show'his best behaviour' even better than his 'best behaviour' she said. As if he'd do anything to ruin his daughter's chances of attending Cornell, her first college choice and hearts desire.


	36. Incernadine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've based this drabble on the verse below. It could have been written by someone called Shak but my source is not clear.
> 
> Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood
> 
> Clean from my hand? No; this my hand will rather
> 
> The multitudinous seas incarnadine,
> 
> Making the green one red.

Lisbon wakes up to an empty space beside her. She goes quickly to the bathroom. Jane's standing over the sink, steam billowing around him. Her eyes go to his hands, they're a deep red from the hot water, he's unaware. She reaches around him and switches off the faucet, grabs a towel and dries his hands and leads him to the kitchen. She takes wrapped ice and gives him to hold. She looks up at his tear-stained face and kisses him. He rests on her shoulder.

"They're all dead because of me."

It's been this way since they married.


	37. Sanguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine: optimistic or positive, especially in an apparently bad or difficult situation.

"It's not that bad Lisbon, they left us food and water."

"Yea so we're fresh when they torture us."

"They're not going to torture us…"

"Oh they're not?"

"No they don't have the stomach for it. They like to talk big and fierce, but inside they're small and weak."

"That was them being small and weak when they beat you unconscious."

"That was a little bothersome but when Goliath pulled me to my feet so they could hit me some more, it gave me the opportunity to get his phone, looksy. I think a nice order of Cho….."

Beep...


	38. Spartan Crimson

He looks around his airstream with satisfaction. It's cosy and compact. He makes himself a cup of tea and with one step he's sitting on his couch. He takes a sip closing his eyes. Unbidden images of his beautiful home in Malibu appear. It all seems a life time ago. He cared about things then. Things were the measure of his success. He worked all hours so he could afford the best and then it meant nothing. His family gone and with it came the realization of wasted. Things don't matter to him any more, the airstream will do nicely.


	39. Tyrian Purple

Lisbon unwrap's her present from Jane. As she lifts the heavy object out of its box she tries a beaming smile that she hopes will fool him, because what she's going to do with this monstrosity she doesn't know. A copy of a man practically naked with only a cloth wrapped around his lower regions. She stammers:

"Thank you Jane"

"His name is Tyr and he reminds me of you."

He holds out his phone on Wiki page. She reads the words, Norse God, law, Heroic glory.

"You saved my life and almost lost your own, I'll never forget it."


	40. Burgandy

She picks up the photo album and reaches over to get her glasses off the end table shaking her head. She'll never get used to wearing them. Her hand trembles at the sight of his glasses resting next to hers. He looked so handsome in his glasses, debonair, not just old like her.

"Are you all right Grandma?"

She turns to her granddaughter.

"I'm fine, it's just Grandma being silly."

She turns a few pages of the album.

"Here it is, my favourite picture of him, taken on our honeymoon in Burgandy."

"I miss him Grandma."

"I know me too."


	41. Red

I loathe the colour red. The painted face on the wall that told me of unimaginable horrors. The copper smell that filled my nostrils, the lifeless eyes of my wife and child. The destruction of life, the end of my living.

It seems like she's gliding down the staircase. I stare in awe, my heart leaps, I almost forget to breathe. Everyone around me disappears and I only have eyes for her. She catches my eye and smiles, a little nervously, and the fire of hope lights within, I've been dead for so long. I love the colour red..

.


End file.
